1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to a data processing system and in particular, to efficient data extraction by a remote application from a database.
2. Description of Related Art
Gathering large amounts of data in a data store and identifying patterns in the gathered data, such as through data extraction for data mining, has become more prevalent as the amount of data placed on networks increases. Data extractions by an application server, on a database providing a data store, requires queries to be sent from a data extraction application at the application server to the database, with the results sent from the database back to the data extraction application to be interpreted. Database calls from the application server to the database come at a performance cost to the data extraction application, due to the latency from the data query to the database and to the return of data from the database. In addition, database calls from the application server to the database come at a performance cost to any other users of the database, due to the latency introduced by the database handling numerous queries from the data extraction application.